fanon_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver Wood
Oliver Wood (August 30, 1829) is an orphan runaway boy, the son of Charles Peez and Agnes Dickens. When Oliver was an infant, his mother had died after giving birth to Oliver leaving Oliver abandoned alone. Oliver was later adopted and taken to the orphanage. Upon growing up as an orphan, Oliver was known as a quiet child, he had never knew his mother nor father, he later learns that his father had left him and his mother and his father had raised another family. When Oliver was kept being tormented by his bosses, he eventually ran away from the orphanage and made it to London. Oliver later meets Arthur Leigh, one of the thief members of The Dodgers and he was also abandoned at birth along with the other kids. Oliver later meets Talina Creed, an british-african housewife who gets along with Oliver. Early Life Oliver Wood was born on August 30, 1829. He was the son of Agnes Dickens and Charles Peez. As an infant, his mother had died after giving birth to Oliver leaving Oliver abandoned. He was later adopted and sent to the Orphange. As Oliver grew up, he was literally a quiet kid. However he made several friends with the orphans and he had a strong dislike by his boss, Abe Crockoloph. Oliver had sometimes been beaten and whipped by Abe and Abe and his clique sometimes say hateful things about Oliver's mother towards Oliver. Oliver had never met his mother or father, Oliver later found out by Abe that before he was born, Oliver's father had left pregnant Agnes and he raised another family his own. During 'noon dinner, the orphans had to eat leftover chowder in the cafeteria room. Oliver, who was done eating, he walked up to Abe and ask could he have some more chowder. This had led to Abe angrily kicks Oliver out the orphanage home and sent him to work with the wealthy people. Oliver was sent to the Lyon's household and worked as their servant. One of the Lyon's kids disliked Oliver and they made fun of him about how he looks. One night while sleeping in the downstairs basement, he was wakened and frightened by one of the Lyon's kids. Because of this, he threatened Oliver to not tell his parents that he is downstairs with him. He eventually left Oliver scared. The following day, while washing the counter outside, he teases Oliver and begins talking about his mother, Agnes. Oliver gotten mad and attacks the boy. The boy's parents came and trapped Oliver in a small coffin. Later, Abe came over to whipped Oliver. However, Oliver ran away from the wealthy home and made his way to London. After days without being eaten, he later meets and befriends Arthur Leigh, a local thief and a member of The Dodgers. As Oliver and Arthur quickly become friends, Arthur takes Oliver to the home shelter and meets Arthur's boss, Philly Grump and the other Dodger kids. Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Children Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Thieves Category:Homeless Characters Category:Adoptees Category:Liars Category:Troublemakers Category:Orphans Category:Live Action Characters Category:1829 Births Category:Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:Gray Eyes Category:Victims of Bullying Category:Good Category:Movie Characters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Victims of Child Abuse Category:Servants